Feels Like Home
by Snoopy7
Summary: Takes place during Scratch, mostly just the thoughts going through Jackson's mind and the way he feels after the gang watches the video. Oneshot, very small JM implication. Haven't written in forever, so no promises on how good this will actually be!


He was too independent for his own good. He was determined he didn't need a single one of them, especially if they were going to treat him like everyone else did back home. Oh no, he's some kid with a shady past, even if he did _nothing_ it didn't matter to them, because it always meant he was the bad guy. He had had enough of that, he wasn't about to take it on an island where he may be stuck for a long time. He knew he wouldn't have been able to handle hearing them whisper around him or watch them stare at him from a distance, out of fear.

Jackson had walked off as they were watching that stupid video diary. They hadn't even taken notice – One particularly, Melissa, she was at least kind enough to keep from looking. There was a soft spot in his heart for her, she was a great friend, but even that thought couldn't make him stay. They were too wrapped up in unneeded worry and debate to care about him disappearing, and so he figured it was better that he was going in the end.

One problem now, though. It was raining, hard, and he hadn't been quite so prepared for that. But the stubbornness rising inside of him forced him to trudge forward through the ever muddier ground, "Why did I even bother with this entire trip? I knew it was a bad idea." he rolled his eyes at himself, at the fact he had actually thought it would be good for him. He couldn't even remember now what had drawn him to the thought of it.

"Her." He reminded himself in a whisper. 'Her', referring to Melissa. All it took was one look down at her from a walkway above the courtyard at school and he had become interested. He, of course, was cool enough not to let that show, though, when she came to introduce herself later on in the day. He could tell she had become flustered by the encounter, but he realized it only drew him to her that much more. But he resisted, as always, because he knew letting anyone too close was a bad idea – and this is where those ideas lead him, right into trouble. Rainy, muddy, lonely and frustrated trouble.

It was getting worse, and colder even for a deserted island. He wasn't sure where he was, but as long as it wasn't back at camp he was happy. He could hear screams, possibly someone shouting his name though he couldn't tell from whom the voice was coming. They weren't close, but it was close enough. Closer than he liked, but there was little to do when he didn't even know where he was going.

He stopped behind a tree, a place he knew he'd be out of sight of any potential followers, and just listened... mostly to the rain, since it was becoming heavier – a dangerous sign, and even he could tell – but there were those same voices mixed in a few times. One in particular was growing closer, and he was starting to be able to tell who it belonged to, "Eric..." Jackson muttered, heaving a breath as he thought back to just hours before. Eric had been the cause of the entire thing, why would he have been out shouting for Jackson now? He simply shrugged it off and stood again to keep on with his hiking.

It was then that he realized the other two voices – though still unable to make them out through the pouring rain – were calling for Eric. That could only mean one thing, and it didn't surprise Jackson much. Eric was lost. Jackson didn't want to admit it to anyone, even if he had been voted the leader (against his will, at that), but something in him wanted to make sure Eric could find his way back 'home'. It was a nagging feeling inside of him that he would have rather liked to ignore, but something he couldn't push away and so, with a sigh, he turned around with the simple intention just to point the 'lost puppy' back in the correct direction.

It took little time to find the rain-soaked slacker, Eric having been huddled under a tree which only made Jackson roll his eyes, "You know you can get fried there." He simply stated, a serious look on his face as Eric looked up with an expression of complete relief, and suddenly there was hugging involved, and action that made Jackson wince with complete distaste, '_Why_ do they have to be all about the hugging?' he thought to himself, shrugging it off as Eric claimed to have been looking all over for the older boy, "Really?" Hard to believe, coming from the one who started the mess. And to confirm his suspicions, Eric asked then if Jackson knew where the camp was. With a gesture in the correct direction, the stubborn teen turned around again, readying himself to leave again... but the puppy just kept following.

After a long while of convincing, Jackson headed back to camp just to make sure Eric made it back safely – something he hadn't told Eric, of course, but it was the only way he would be left alone. He didn't want to see the others, not after how they had made him felt. He didn't need them, and he'd convinced himself of that. His secret followed him, the 'trouble' of Cody Jackson, and he didn't need anyone looking down on him because of it. Even with Eric admitting he was scared, that they needed him, he turned around the moment he watched the hatted boy walk into the tent. He had to get away.

But again, something stopped him. The only one that could, _her_. '_Why NOW?'_ His thoughts rung out, and yet he still turned around to face her. She was the only one he felt he could confide in, because she hadn't looked at the video, but he was still scared... still angry. It took him a minute, but he finally told what he had been talking about on the tape... and subsequently, finally broke down. He didn't know where he had left to go, letting his tears fall after a quick question of, "Where am I supposed to go now?"

He was being hugged again, but this time it felt more right. More like something he could get used to. It was warmer, to him, when she wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace with no hesitation. She told him just what he had needed to hear, and he couldn't have felt more grateful for it.

In the unlikeliest of places, he finally he felt like he was home.


End file.
